X men: The Wragler
by Screwball Wragler
Summary: The X-men go on a mission to save downtown Westchester from an attack. During the battle they realize this is a foe unlike any other. It's a Wragler, she's fast, cunning, and dangerous. But all it take is a little kindness, and friendship to soothe this beast.


"X-Men report to the hangar we have a mission." Charles said telepathically to all of the X-Men on campus. Around this time Raven was having alone time with Azazel, Logan was having a cigar, Jean and Scott are doing cheesy couple things, Storm is probably doing her hair, Hank is making new serums, and Erik, there's no telling what he's doing.

Jean and Scott were the first ones to arrive in the hangar.

"What's wrong Professor?" Scott asks wondering what mission they can be doing at this time of night.

Before Charles could say what's wrong the love of his life comes bursting through the door.

"Love, what's wrong?" Erik asks with a worried tone in his voice.

"A attack south of here in town. There's some mutant activity going on." Charles says.

Everyone else arrives in the hangar ready for whatever mission they have. After establishing on what needs to be done, they all pile into the X-jet

"Babe really what's wrong?" Erik asks Charles again.

Charles and Erik have been married for two years now. It was the happiest day ever when they announced the news to everyone in the Mansion. Hank was especially overjoyed, Erik have been coming to him for advice about how to go about proposing Charles he suggested taking him on the stroll and proposing under Charles's favorite tree. After a few long pauses Erik finally got on one knee and slip the beautiful golden ring on his finger. On their wedding day they promised to tell each other everything, no secrets. So it was quite obvious when Charles somewhat brushed off his question.

"I believe this is a big threat, something more than what we're used to." Charles whisper to his husband.

"What do you mean love?" Erik asks growing more concern.

"I don't think we're ready for this enemy." Charles says with a quiver in his voice.

Before Erik could even get another word out Hank calls out "We're here."

He landed the jet. They stroll out the jet to see the damage. Buildings broken apart, cars destroyed, soldiers out cold on the ground.

"What the hell happened here?" Logan says looking upon all the destruction.

"I don't know, but whatever happened we need to find it and stop it." Erik says helping Charles walk over broken glass and building.

"Erik I can walk on my own." Charles blushes.

"I don't want you to fall." Erik says continuing to hold Charles's hand.

"Erik stop acting like I--GAH!" Charles screams and falls to his knees.

"CHARLES?!" Erik and Hank are immediately at his side.

"What's wrong?!"

"What happened?!"

"Is he okay?!" everyone bombards the professor with questions.

"AH! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop Charles begs.

"Babe?" Erik asks rubbing his back.

"There's another telepath here." Charles says before collapsing on the ground.

"Charles! Please stay with me." Erik pleads.

"I can feel it too, the telepath." Jean says looking into the distance.

Suddenly a bone-chilling howl could be heard from the glow of the moonlight, a flying creature is seen.

"It's a Wragler." Hank says in amazement.

"A what?" Erik asks holding Charles in his lap.

"A Wragler." Hank repeats "These creatures use their negative energy to destroy their enemies, so I'm guessing that's what happened to Charles." Hank finishes not taking his eyes off the creature.

"So it caused this!" Erik asks ripping the metal off the building pieces and aiming them at the creature.

"Erik? Erik?! Don't! Charles is fine we just have to get him home." Scott says seeing the metal form into sharp spears.

"It must pay for what it's done!" Erik says darkly. He then launches them at the Wragler. It dodgers all of them, and flies right towards them. They then get into the battle positions. Scott fires his optical beans at the creature, Jean uses her telekinesis to launch parts of the building at it, Storm creates an ice storm, Logan and Hank brace for the Wraglers impact, Raven doesn't leave Charles and Erik side. The creature swoops down and breathes a ring of fire around Jean.

"Jean!" Logan and Scott screams in unison.

"I'm okay guys!" She screams back, using her telekinesis to dim the fire enough for her to hop out. The Wragler growls at this, it senses she's a telepath too. The rather small Wragler's horns glow light blue, and then it shoots a beam directly at Jean. She gets hit, and falls to the ground

"JEAN! NO!" Scott screams and runs over to her. Hank jogs over to examine her.

"Hank?" Scott questions.

"She's fine she's just disabled like the professor." Hank says going back into the fight. The Wragler lunges for Hank, but misses. He then grabs it by its wing and tosses it into a building. The Wragler cries out from this, it stretches its wings out to see the one Hank grab this now broken. Now seeing it as vulnerable the Wragler shoots a poisonous quill into Hank's arm.

"HANK!" Raven screams out. Hank falls to the ground in pain from the quill. The Wragler then runs away, but Scott fires a beam at the back of it's head. The Wragler passes out cold on the ground. Erik leaves Charles with Raven to go give this regular a piece of his mind. He picks up the small creature by its ankle he points sharp pieces of metal right for its head. The Wragler slowly wakes up realizing it was being held upside down, and began to squirm, squeal, and cry.

"Erik?" a weak voice calls out.

"Charles?!" Erik looks behind him to see his husband being held up by Raven walking over towards him.

"Don't kill it." Charles said calmly.

"B-But it hurt you!" Erik protests.

"I'm okay love, really please don't kill it." Charles gives Erik the puppy eyes.

"Why do you want it alive so bad, this thing is dangerous." Erik says growing impatient.

"Because I want to take her back to the mansion and study her." Charles says looking at the creature and smiling warmly.

"Absolutely not!" Erik shouts.

"Please Wraglers are the one thing I don't know much about." Charles says in a pleading tone.

"Alright, alright but on one condition." Erik says handing it to Charles.

"What's that love?" Charles asks happily holding the small Wragler like a baby.

"I want you to use your powers to knock it out and put it in a cage." Erik says in the serious tone.

"Okay." Charles says a little sad he couldn't keep it awake the Wragler didn't like the sound of this, it tried to struggle away but was now too weak to do any damage. Charles then proceeded to knock the creature out and put in into a small cage on that was on the jet. Everyone who is still awake carries their unconscious and hurt friends back into the jet and headed home.


End file.
